


Papa, I Miss You

by stony_superfam



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, Comfort, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter misses his papa, Skype calls, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Superfamily Fluff, Tears, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_superfam/pseuds/stony_superfam
Summary: Peter misses his papa who’s been away on a mission and won’t return home for 2 weeks. Luckily, video calling exists so Peter can always see his papa’s face twice a day.





	Papa, I Miss You

“Dada?” Peter said as he wobbled into Tony’s office. 

Tony looked up from his work to see his son walking towards him and gave him a small smile. He moved back from his desk so he could scoop up his son and put him on his lap.

“What’s up buddy?” Tony asked as he ruffled Peter’s hair. 

Peter looked at him with a sad face and put his head on his shoulder. 

“What’s wrong baby?” Tony asked as he rubbed his hand up and down Peter’s back. 

“I miss papa, daddy.” Peter said as he rubbed at his eye to wipe the tears away. 

“Oh sweetheart, it’s okay. Papa will be home soon in a couple of days.” Tony said as he got up from the chair and bounced Peter in his arms. 

Steve had been called away for a 2 week mission and neither of them were happy about it. Peter had been fussy all day, not letting his papa out of his sight and when it was finally time for him to go, Tony had to pull him from Steve’s grip because he wouldn’t let him go. Peter had cried the whole day and whatever Tony did wasn’t helping at all. Peter fell asleep that night after the exhaustion but it broke Tony’s heart to see the tears in his baby boy’s eyes. 

Not wanting to see his son so sad, Tony thought of an idea. 

“Hey buddy, why don’t we call papa after dinner to see how he’s doing.” Tony said. 

Peter face lit up like a Christmas tree and he cheered “yes, yes, yes” while clapping his hands. 

“There’s my happy baby.” Tony laughed as he planted kisses all over Peter’s face and tickled him. 

————

Tony was making dinner while Peter was on the living room floor making pictures for his papa for when he came back home. 

“Daddy look!” Peter squealed from the living room. 

Tony looked up from the noddles that he was making to see Peter holding up a piece of paper with a drawing of all three of them. 

He smiled at his son and said “wow, that’s great buddy. You definitely have your papa’s artistic talent. I’m sure he’ll love them all.”

Peter squealed and clapped his hands before returning to his drawing. 

When the food was ready, Peter waddled over and Tony picked him up and sat him down on his high chair. He filled up a plate of noodles before setting them to cool off before feeding Peter. When the noodles were cool enough he brought the plate in front of him and helped him eat. After Peter was full and done, Tony burped him before finishing his own plate. When they were done, he set Peter down on the floor with his toys while he cleaned the kitchen. Peter squealed and giggled as he played and it brought a smile to his face to see just how quick Peter could go from being sad to happy. 

When Tony finished cleaning up, he went into the living room to see his son still drawing and looked at the time. 

Peter looked up at his dad and said “daddy, call papa now.” 

“Alright munchkin. Let’s go call papa.” he said as he scooped us his son, eliciting giggles from him. 

Tony entered the room with Peter in his arms and went over the the charging port that he had plugged his phone into. He took it out and rung Steve’s number. 

Steve picked up the call and said “hey babe.” 

“PAPA!” Peter squealed as he grabbed the phone from his dad’s hand. 

“Woah buddy, calm down.” Tony chuckled as he pulled up the call on the monitors that he had installed in his room, so that Steve could see both of them and they could see Steve. 

“Hi baby, what are you doing kiddo?” Steve asked. 

“Daddy and I just ate.” Peter replied. 

“Oh and what did you eat munchkin?” Steve asked with a smile. 

“Noodles!” Peter replied with a giggle. 

“Well that sounds delicious. Did you save some for papa?” Steve asked and winked.

Peter replied with an innocent look and said “no.” 

Steve and Tony both laughed at the reply before Peter said something.

“Papa, when are you coming home?” Peter asked with a pout on his face.

“Aww buddy, I’ll be home in a couple of days and then we can have so much fun.” Steve said.

“B-but I miss you.” Peter said as his lip wobbled.

“Aw, hey hey hey buddy. I miss you too kiddo but I promise, I’ll be home soon bud.” Steve said. 

Peter sniffled and wiped his eyes and buried himself in Tony’s chest. 

“Hey, it’s alright kiddo. Papa promised he’ll be home soon and you know that papa doesn’t break his promises right?” Tony said as he gently rocked them back and forth. 

Peter sniffled before looking back at his papa and said “you promise you’ll be home soon.” 

“Scouts honor bud.” Steve replied.

Peter nodded his head before talking about anything that came into his head. Steve listened attentively to his son and chuckled at the stories that he was telling. Soon it was time for Peter to go to sleep and he said goodbye to his papa.

“Bye baby, I love you.” Steve said.

“Bye papa, I wuv you too.” Peter replied with a yawn before falling asleep. 

Tony talked to Steve for a couple more minutes before saying his goodbyes. 

“Bye Tony, I love you.” Steve said.

“Bye Steve, I love you too.” Tony said and ended the call. 

He looked down at his son to see he was fast asleep before turning off the lights and throwing the covers over both of them. He pressed a kiss to his head before wrapping the blankets around them and they fell asleep.

—————

2 weeks later Steve was packing his things up to return home. He headed to the quinjet and started to fly home. He didn’t tell Tony when he would be home. He just told him that he would be coming back today. When Steve arrived, he walked in quietly and looked around to see where Tony and Peter were. He didn’t see them in the kitchen or living room so he decided to head upstairs. He checked his bedroom first but he didn’t see them and then he checked Peter’s room but they weren’t there either. He then checked the bathroom before heading to Tony’s study. When he got to the door, he could hear voices inside. He quietly opened the room and the sight he saw made his heart melt with love. 

“Daddy, no, you’re not doing it right.” Peter said as he showed Tony how to draw right.

“Aww come on Petey, why don’t you draw it for me then?” Tony said. 

“No, you need to learn too.” Peter said with a pout. 

Tony chuckled at his son’s adorable face before attacking him with kisses. 

“Daddy, no, stop it, that tickles.” Peter said as he giggled. 

Tony didn’t stop and continued to tickle his son and Steve watched for a few more minutes before saying something.

“Now what’s going on here?” Steve said.

Peter and Tony’s head snapped up to see who it was and Peter let out a squeal of “PAPA” before getting out of his dad’s grip and running towards Steve. 

Steve crouched down to his son’s level and opened his arms for him to run in to. Peter buried his face into his papa’s chest before starting to sob. Steve carried him to the chair and sat down. He gave Tony a kiss and they both mumbled a “missed you,” before he started to comfort Peter.

“Hey, it’s okay kiddo. Shh, bud. You’re okay.” Steve said as he rubbed his son’s back. 

Peter continued to sob for a little while longer. He was happy to finally have his papa back after a long 2 weeks. He missed his papa so much and to finally have him home after such a long time had his emotions stirring up. When Peter had calmed down he looked up to Steve with his big brown eyes.

“Papa, home,” he said as he placed his hands on Steve’s cheeks.

“Yeah baby, papa’s home now kiddo. No more tears bud.” Steve said as he wiped Peter’s eyes with his hands to get rid of the tears. 

Steve held Peter, rocking him back and forth until he stopped crying. When his sniffles died down, he looked up at his papa. 

“Papa, I have something for you.” Peter said as he climb out of his lap and went to grab the picture he had drew.

“Alright buddy.” Steve said. 

Tony looked at his husband and pulled him into another kiss. 

“I missed you babe,” he mumbled against the lips.

“I missed you too babe.” Steve said as he kissed back. 

Steve looped his arms around Tony and they both sighed. He rocked them back and forth enjoying the scent of Tony’s cologne. They stayed in silence until Peter came back and broke it. 

“Papa, look!” Peter squealed as he handed a picture that he had drew for them. 

“Awww baby, this is beautiful. I love it and I love you.” Steve said as he looked at the drawing that Peter had done of all three of them and pressed a kiss to Peter’s cheek.

“I wuv you too papa and I wuv daddy too.” Peter said. 

“Aww baby, daddy loves you too.” Tony replied and pressed a kiss to Peter’s forehead. 

They both held their son and Peter felt content into having both of his parents home. Hopefully they don’t have to go away anytime soon. Steve and Tony smiled as their son and were happy to see all the smiles on his faces. Even if they were away for long missions, they always hoped that Peter knew just how much they loved him and that in the end they would always come back to him.


End file.
